Large commercial aircraft have many different exterior lights. An exemplary group of exterior aircraft lights are lights for passive visibility, such as navigation lights and anti-collision lights. Another example of exterior aircraft lights are headlights that allow the pilots to view the area in front of them, when they are seated in the cockpit. Large commercial aircraft have a variety of different headlights, such as taxi lights, take off lights, landing lights, and runway turn off lights. Depending on the current state of the aircraft, i.e. dependent on whether the aircraft is on the ground or in the air and depending on whether the pilots want to taxi straight or make a sharp turn, the pilots can switch on appropriate lights to have a good visibility of the relevant environment. The large number of headlights requires a lot of mounting space on the aircraft and a lot of wiring efforts for power and control lines.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an aircraft headlight that allows for reducing the number of headlights in an aircraft.